Erised
by Oh Little Love
Summary: What various characters see when they look into the Mirror of Erised. Begins with Bellatrix Lestrange, then Narcissa Malfoy.
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

_Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. I own nada._

****_AN: I don't know if this has been done before, but it probably has. Never the less, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

Bellatrix ran down the hallway, skipping and letting off that wicked cackling laugh. The others were slowly walking behind her.

"Come on boys!" She yelled behind her, looking back at the group. Greyback and Dolohov looked happy, but not as happy as her. Draco looked terrified, and Snape walked next to him, no emotion on his face. Snape should have been happier than Bellatrix, he'd just killed Dumbledore!

Bellatrix continued on ahead, singing and giggling.

She made a slight detour to Dumbledore's office, hoping to take anything of value. Or she would at least trash the place like she had done to the great hall earlier.

She tore through the room, knocking over shelves and smashing anything delicate.

Then there was a closet.

It was small, but lead to another room. The room was large enough to only hold one thing: a mirror.

But the mirror was wrong. That wasn't what she looked like, she looked younger, and beautiful. And there was a man next to her.

"My lord." She whispered. His robes were dark as night, and his face pale. Voldemort smiled, looking at the strange woman that resembled Bellatrix. He seemed to be congratulating her, and they were triumphant over something. She imagined Potter in the background, his cold, lifeless body mangled and stiff.

She couldn't help but grin. It was perfect.

But it wasn't right. That's not how things were.

Well, maybe thats how things would be now. Her heart filled with hope. Voldemort would be greatly pleased with their acomplishment of killing Dumbledore, and they were close to finishing off Potter.

A greater smile cracked across her face and she left the room, bounding out of the office while laughing manically.

* * *

_AN: You can review if you'd like and recommend who I should do next. I know Bellatrix is an odd character to start out with, but I really wanted to write hers. _


	2. Narcissa Malfoy

_AN: Narcissa Malfoy, as requested by Tigerlils . the . Chipmunk._

* * *

**Narcissa Malfoy**

Her normally prim and proper appearance was slightly offset as Narcissa Malfoy moved through the corridors. Several strands of hair were whisked out of her bun, making the witch look rather frantic and disheveled.

She needed to find Lucius, and tell him what she'd been thinking for far too long: that they needed to get away. Away from the Dark Lord and all his Followers, before their family was destroyed even further.

So Narcissa walked purposefully through Malfoy Manor, planning to first locate her hunsband, and then fetch Draco.

"Lucius?" She muttered, peeking into an open doorway. There were so many spare rooms of this house, no woman could keep track of them all. Naturally, she didn't recognize this room, and thus ventured inside.

The room was slightly dusty. She decided that she would have to chide the house elf for not cleaning up here. There was also what appeared to be a large mirror, standing against the wall...

She had never seen it before, but remembered Lucius telling her something about a mirror. Some possession of the late Albus Dumbeldore's if she recalled correctly.

There must have had some enchantment on it, because what she saw was not normal. There she was, a reflection of Narcissa Malfoy, but the worry lines that creased her forehead were gone, and her demeanor looked so much happier. Almost, content. There were also two others standing next to her. She had to check over her shouler to see if those two were actually in the room with her, but they weren't, only in the mirror. Draco was there, holding his mother's hand and smiling. She hadn't seen that smile in so long. Lucius was also there, looking like the man he used to be, before Voldemort had come back, and before this war.

For some reason, she knew that in this reflection, Draco and Lucius didn't have those horrid Dark Marks on their arms. They were in peace, without war, without hatred, and without death.

She let herself cry, then, because she knew that this wasn't right. That was not how things were. The mirror was showing her lies. Lies that would never become true.

But at least she could look at it and be happy for now.

* * *

_AN: Next chapter will probably be Luna Lovegood. Reviews make me update faster, so you know what to do..._


End file.
